


Taking care of baby

by poeticeclipse



Series: Raising Nathaniel [2]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticeclipse/pseuds/poeticeclipse
Summary: Jim has to go on an overnight work trip leaving Ryan alone with the baby.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Ryan Howard
Series: Raising Nathaniel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652020
Kudos: 25





	Taking care of baby

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments make my day and be sure to check out my other works, thanks:)

We pile out of the car on a late night diaper run. Ryan tucks Nathaniel in snuggly, pulling the cover on his carseat down.

"Let me get him," I say coming around the car. Even though he's been cleared I don't want him to have to lug the weight of the carrier around. He doesn't fight me, "Hey," I say on the way to the door. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking," he murmurs.

I reach over squeezing his neck. "Bout what?"

"Doesn't matter." He shakes his head.

"Ry?"

"Hey do we need more toilet paper?" He asks suddenly changing the subject.

We wander the store for a bit glad to be out of the house for awhile.  
"I'll grab the diapers," I say once we reach the baby aisle.

"Alright," he agrees reaching into the back of the buggy to adjust Nathaniel's blankets.

I scan the shelves for several minutes searching for the correct size. In the end all I can find is store brand. I sigh, and hope they don't break him out. Making my way over to Ryan I watch him run a finger over a bunny themed footed sleeper, testing the fabric.  
"Does he need more sleep clothes?"  
He's outgrowing newborn clothes left and right.

"No," he says after a minute, pulling his hand away.

"Ry."

"C'mon, Jim I'm tired let's go home."

I catch up to him. "C'mon Ry, if he needs something let me know."

His shoulders stiffen and I know he took that the wrong way. "I didn't mean," I sigh. "I know you put his needs first and you'd tell me if it was something he really needed but I don't want you worrying about money babe. I'm gonna take care of us."

"It'd be easier if I was working."

"No it wouldn't. We'd go out of our minds leaving him with a stranger. I'm glad you're able to stay home with him. Look, my sales are picking up, we're gonna be okay." I rub his back. He bites his lip nodding. "Hey." I touch his chin. "I promise you."

***

I finish buttoning my shirt and check the clock, turning to Ryan, who's still snuggled in bed, "I put the number for the hotel on the fridge, just in case."

"We'll be alright," he murmurs rubbing his eye.

But I don't want to leave. It will be my first time away from Nathaniel and Ryan's first night alone with him. I don't want to, but we need the money. Nate's going through diapers so fast and the bonus I've been promised for going is too good to pass on.

"You sure?" I ask coming to sit beside him.

He nods sleepily, slipping a finger through the gap in my dress shirt stroking my stomach. "Leave me your sleep shirt?"

I smile catching his hand kissing his fingers.  
"You want me to bring Nate in here so you don't have to get up?"

He nods. "Yeah. He'll probably want to eat soon."

He's wide awake kicking his little feet, with one sock on, when I come in. "Hey my boy," I greet leaning over the crib. "What do you have against socks, huh?" I slip it back over his tiny foot and pick him up. He nuzzles against my chest searching. "I know, I'm not daddy." I kiss his head and my throat tightens. I know I should feel a little silly getting so worked up over an overnight trip, but after the scares surrounding his birth I don't want to leave him and Ryan alone, even if it has been nearly a month and they're both healthy. I hold him to me tightly, breathing in the scent of his baby shampoo. "Papa's gonna miss you buddy," I sigh. "Daddy too." 

I walk him back to Ryan. Once he's sat up and comfortable I hand him over and he goes eagerly. "Alright," I sigh letting my hands fall to my side. "Guess I better get going." I lean down to give Ryan a tender kiss.

"Call me when you get there."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you."

I stroke Nathaniel's head one last time before gathering my bag.

It's gonna be a long night.

***

I hurry through the front door balancing luggage and takeout, ecstatic to be home. Hearing Ryan's voice over the phone and saying goodnight to Nathaniel over the speaker was not enough. I missed my guys.

I can hear Nathaniel crying from the nursery, Ryan stands in the kitchen gripping the counter.

"Hey, baby." 

He turns throwing his arms around me.  
"I'm glad you're home. I missed you but also I can't take the crying, Jim. I can't. I tried that weird little bounce thing you do, everything!" He runs a hand through his hair frustrated.

I pull him against me. "It's alright." I kiss his head. "Why don't you go get a shower. The food can be reheated and I'll handle Nate. He nods pushing away. "Hey." I catch his hand pulling him back. "Honey?" I brush his cheek. I can tell he's biting the inside and he's not looking me in the eye.  
I sense a breakdown.

"He keeps crying!" He bursts out. "His tummy probably still hurts from gas and it's all my fault!"

"Ry, no."

"Just get him to stop, please. I can't... He runs a shakey hand through his hair again.

"I got him." I promise. "Just go get your shower."

He hugs my waist. "Thanks, Jim."

"There's Papa's boy." I sing song, stepping into the nursery. I check to make sure he's dry and comfortable before lifting him from the crib. Poor guy's still gassy and colicky, Ryan's been meticulously going through his diet to eliminate whatever's causing it to pass into his breast milk. I get his feet pushing his knees to the right angle to relieve pressure on his tummy, bouncing him a bit. He eventually settles after several laps around the nursery. I lean him back cradling his head.  
"Hi," I coo bouncing. He smiles.  
Ryan claims he has my smile, but it's all him. "You're gonna be handsome like your daddy, you know that?" I carry him out to the living room and take a seat on the sofa laying him against my legs. "What did daddy put you in?" I ask taking in the mismatched pants and onesie. "And he's always so GQ himself," I muse. "Though the hat's a nice touch." Ryan comes out wearing my shirt, towling his hair.

"Oh sure, settle for him."

"Where's the pants that go with this onesie?"

"Jim," he says dryly. "I know you want a coordinated baby but are you aware of how much spit up and drool come out of him? Not to mention pee because those last diapers we bought are crap."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have picked some up."

He shrugs. "No reason to let them go to waste, we'll just have to change him more frequently." Nate turns his head to follow Ryan's voice, feet kicking and tongue thrusting. "Why do I even bother with shirts," he groans tugging it over his head and reaching for him. He takes a seat next to me, curling against my side. I wrap him in my arms pressing my nose against his head, listening to nate's greedy little noises. He should go down after this and then Ryan and I can have a little time together.

Standing against the doorframe I watch him rock Nathaniel in the light cast from his starry nightlight. He hiccups against his shoulder producing a bit of spit up. Ryan pulls him away wiping his face with the burp cloth. He let's out a little cry of dissatisfaction at being moved. "S'alright, angel," he comforts quietly. I marvel at him. When he came back from New York those years ago I never dreamed he'd turn into this responsble, calm man tenderly wiping spitty faces. I'm so proud of him he's really come full circle.

Once Nathaniel's down Ryan offers to make tea for us and I accept so I can steal away to retrieve something from my luggage.

Stepping quietly behind him I hold a single red rose and gift bag out, wrapping my arms around him.

"What's this for?" He asks surprised, turning in my arms to face me.

I cup his cheek. "Because I love you."

He blushes. "You're awfully sentimental tonight."

I lean in to press a lingering kiss against his jaw, pulling away to stare deep into his eyes. "I'm proud of this man you've become Ryan. Wonderful father, friend, love, you're so amazing but you forget sometimes."

His eyes grow moist and he tries to look away but I keep him there. "I love you Ryan Bailey," I whisper touching my head to his.

"I love you too." He burys his face in my chest squeezing my waist.

I nudge the bag against his leg.  
He looks down carefully pulling the sleeper out. "Thanks, Jim." He swallows thickly, swiping at his eyes.

"I don't think our little bunny boy will lose his socks now."

He laughs. "No, I don't imagine he will." His eyes are soft when he looks at me.

And I can't resist.

I reach out grasping those narrow hips backing him towards the bedroom.  
"I missed you so much," I breathe biting his neck hungrily. I feel the chuckle rumble in his throat, hands sliding in my hair.

"Prove it," he murmurs.

"Oh. I plan to," I say kicking the door closed.


End file.
